


Three Times Wade Almost Found Out and the One Time He Did.

by jinx22



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Also Tom Holland is such a perf spiderman so I wanted to use him, Angst, FTM Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He is 23 in this fic tho, I just really like Ned and Aunt May from homecoming so I wanted to use that, Kissing, M/M, Peter is of age in this fic just btw, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, a legal adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: Something about this situation was worse than when he had finally told Aunt May that he was a transman. Maybe because at that time he had nothing left to use. Maybe because he knew she already sort of knew. How could she not?





	Three Times Wade Almost Found Out and the One Time He Did.

1) 

Being called ‘Penis Parker’ five years after leaving Secondary School wasn’t something that Peter Parker had prepared for. 

In fact, it had caused him to stop and turn around immediately- half feeling like it was his rights, as Spiderman, to find and locate said idiot, more commonly known as Flash Thompson, and web him to the wall, aiming a few extra pieces at his crotch for good luck so the bastard couldn’t reproduce. 

He thought that at the age of 23 the joke would have died but apparently not. Apparently he was forever destined for Flash to mock him over the fact that Peters ‘penis’ fell out his pants once in the boys bathroom. Lucky Flash had a sense to not spread that around and only come up with an insulting nickname that everyone thought was hilarious. 

“Petey? You okay?” Wade asked, waving a hand in front of his face to try and get his attention back. “Did you want me to go deal with whoever that was?” He asked, guessing (correctly) that it had obviously bothered Peter.

Peter shook his head, taking Wade’s hand back in his own. “It doesn’t matter.” He said, smiling a little. “Plus we have that icecream to get back home.”

Wade seemed happy enough about that, and they were on their way.

 

2) 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, Wade!” Peter Parker shrieked. 

As in he actually shrieked. Like a five year old. Full on voice going up too many octaves that he wished it couldn’t go up. A dark blush covered his cheeks and he turned away from the window where Wade was hanging, keeping the shirt he was about to pull on tight against his body. 

“Sorry baby boy!” Wade said, dropping onto the landing outside the window with a thud, cocking his head to the side. “You don’t have to be shy though- I’ll love anything you offer me.” Wade said, still watching.

“Wade. Don’t make me web your eyes shut.” Peter threatened him, seeing the reflection of the masked man in glass of water on his bedside table, still staying completely still. All he heard was a long sigh as Wade turned around- giving Peter the chance to quickly web his binder that was laying out on his bed across to him. He tugged it over his head, (with a struggle, of course) then pulled the shirt he had since dropped onto the floor on.  
His back and shoulders screamed in protest of the tightness but he cleared his throat to let Wade know he could turn back around. 

“No more entering without knocking or letting me know. No more peeping either.” Peter Parker replied as Deadpool sauntered in through the window and across to him, picking him up (way too easily) and mumbling something along the lines of, ‘too many rules’ before they were kissing up against the wall. 

A small squeeze to his thigh showed Peter that Wade knew he was being serious. 

 

3) 

“Who’s this?” Wade asked out of the blue, sitting at Peter’s kitchen table in some black track pants and a lose sitting grey shirt. He was digging through a photo album too apparently- holding it up and pointing to a young kid between two adults who had long brown hair pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head. 

Peter knew the photo too well, taken a few days before his parents left on a trip they never returned from. That was him between them, before he … became himself. The little kid in the photo was wearing a blue dress that fell around their ankles, a great big smile open their face. 

The mug Peter was holding burst in his hand and tea spilt everywhere. Wade was up in an instant to grab some ice for the searing hot water and shards of mug sticking out from his palm. Peter barely flinched, eyes still upon the book that had fell open in the middle of the table. He barely managed to bite out a reply, something along the lines of, “My cousin. She- She’s dead.” 

Wade nodded instantly, dropping one of the broken pieces to the ground and holding a wet cloth against the boy’s open hand, easily sweeping the younger up into his arms to carry him away from the mess. 

It was like he understood immediately what had caused Peter’s reaction, even if Peter’s answer was a lie. Wade didn’t even speak until after he came back from cleaning up, dropping onto the couch with a new cup of tea, glancing into Peter’s eyes and trying for a sad smile.

“I’m sorry.” 

Peter just nodded, leaning into Wade’s shoulder sadly as he reminded himself to come back to the photo album later and hide every single photo of himself when he was younger. 

 

4) 

Something about this situation was worse than when he had finally told Aunt May that he was a transman. Maybe because at that time he had nothing left to use. Maybe because she was there through all the heartache and his slow ease into dressing more like himself, presenting more like himself. It had gotten to the point with Aunt May that she already knew before he had opened his mouth. 

It was hardly as difficult as coming out to Ned, who he knew was nkind enough to come around eventually. To see the logic in the situation. Ned was there for his first injection of testosterone too. It was awkward but kinda nice at the same time. Peter presumes it’s because Ned felt bad for freaking out a bit at the start of it all, not that Peter blames him. It was confusing for himself to go through once he finally realised. And he had years to figure it out before coming out, unlike his friends who he had sat down one day and just.. let it out all out too. Yet still, he was thankful. It was nice to know he had someone there for him. 

Tony Stark knew to. And Pepper Potts. Because of an incident one day with a dick in a bathroom. It was never a massive concern though, he didn’t care how they saw him, not that any of them ever ended up seeing him differently. Peter remembered, with fondness, a conversation he had with Tony Stark once about how it was okay to be who he is and that if he ‘needed any help with things in the future’ or to ‘talk about various parts of male puberty’, or even if he needed to learn how to shave that ‘I’m here for you, Parker.’ And with a pat on the back and an awkward silence in the air, Tony Stark had left and Peter had burst out laughing.

But not with Wade. He was different. Because Peter loved him, and cared that Wade would.. what, see him differently? Peter knew the man was pan-sexual but still- it was a nagging through in his head that maybe Wade would see him too different or not be up for a partner with so many issues, like Wade didn’t have enough on his own. Maybe Wade would simply be annoyed that Peter hadn’t told him sooner? Maybe he would think that Peter had led him on to believe that there was gonna be a dick in pants where there’s not actually a dick. (Not a living breathing one at least)

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and Peter’s eyes shot back open, hating how his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He ran a hand through it quickly- trying to make it some what neat before making his way towards the door. He paused out the front of it and took a long breath, relaxing himself- remembering to breath, then reaching for the door knob and opening it.

Immediately Peter was being swept off his feet by the man he was in love with, their mouths pressing together and a hand cupping the back of his head, and another large hand on his hip, pressing kisses over his face. Peter barely had time to catch his breath, and if it wearn't for the very serious thing he needed to tell his boyfriend he would be kissing back. 

“I missed you so much Petey! It’s been so long, 56 hours and 31 minutes exactly. I was counting down till when I got to see you again.” Wade said, leaning in to press another kiss to Peter’s lips, before stopping and pulling back when he saw Peter wasn’t smiling and his eyebrows were all furrowed together in a frown. “Pete-"

“I have boobs!” 

Wade paused, pulling the hood off his head and cocking his face to the side, not seeming to get it quite yet, “I mean, well, technically all nipples ar-" Peter closed his eyes tightly, half wishing the world would swallow him up.

“And a vagina. And a uterus. And-..” Peter rushed out, throat dry and voice.. caught there. How was he even standing up at this point? He couldn’t bare to open his eyes, feeling them water as the hand moved from his face and his toes touched the ground again, fingers un gripping around his waist. Why did it hurt so much?

“What are you talking about baby boy?” And god, Peter hated how calm and kind Wade was being right now, it hurt all the more than being screamed at like those idiots from school and the assholes in the street. He roughly wiped a hand over his eyes, curling in on himself a bit.

He could feel the bile rising in his throat. “I mea-.. I mean I was born. Female.” And after all these years and all the times having to say it to doctors and family and friends and everyone else it never got easier. And it never got more enjoyable, and fuck everyone who says it doesn’t hurt after a while because it aches in his heart and he wishes he could be different. And everything could be different. And he could be born into a universe where he didn't have to do this.

And now he’s crying into his shoulder and standing there so pathetically because Wade’s probably left and he’s going to be alone. Again. 

But then there are warm hands on his shoulders and gently pulling him in, and a hard chest that Peter’s cuddled into so many times before. He’s still crying, but this time hanging onto Wade’s shirt and pressing his face closer against him. 

\--

He’s unsure how long they spent like that before he was gently picked up and carried to the couch, cuddled into Wade’s body with his nose tucked into the man’s neck, a blanket over them and Chinese Takeout on the way. He still hasn't made eye contact with Wade but Wade seems unbothered by it so far, understanding it. How did he deserve such a good man? 

The Chinese takeout comes and goes and Wade puts chopsticks in his mouth to look like a walrus's teeth and that makes Peter laugh a bit, especially as Wade makes a joke about his snotty nose and wipes his face with a tissue. The TV is playing something in the background but that doesn’t matter because Wade is still there and is pressing a kiss to his forehead and mumbling things like, ‘you’re still my baby boy’ and ‘always be my spiderman.’ 

And it’s all well, and it’s good. And there's still a dull ache in his chest but at least he knows it’ll be okay. 

At least now he knows that he doesn't have to do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more FTM Peter Parker so I ended up writing it myself. 
> 
> P.S. I'm a transboy so this is all first hand experience. Sorta.  
> P.P.S. Peter is 23 in this fic (a legal adult) which is specified in the first paragraph, even though I'm using homecoming Peter au. I just like Tom Holland a lot and I see his version is Peter Parker as transgender a lot more due to a few things in the movie. I also love Ned and Aunt May from homecoming.


End file.
